casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Schoolboy Crush
"Schoolboy Crush" is the 1009th episode of Casualty and the fifth episode of the 31st series. It was preceded by "Pride Comes Before a Fall" and followed by "Party Pooper". The episode was directed by Rick Platt and written by Kayleigh Llewellyn. It is David Hide's first centric episode. The events of this episode take place on 18 September 2016, the day after the previous week's episode. This episode is the first since the series premiere to show the ED's interior entrance scaffolding free. Synopsis Charlie and Duffy attend his 50 year school reunion. There, they bump into Charlie's school crush Gloria and discover that she's married Allan, a man who used to bully Charlie when they were at school together. As Charlie and Gloria begin talking, a drunken Allan intrudes, under the impression that Charlie is trying to steal her. Allan pushes her aside which prompts Charlie to punch him in the face. In revenge, Allan attempts to charge for Charlie but instead falls on a table which collapses onto the floor. Charlie is able to relocate his shoulder and accompanies them back to the ED. However, Allan's condition only worsens when he suffers a stroke and receives urgent medical care. He's given treatment which works, but Gloria later breaks up with him. She visits Charlie and gives him her card and number, but he later throws it away, claiming to Duffy that the past should stay in the past. Meanwhile, David's son Ollie arrives at the ED after stealing his mum's car to drive it there. She angrily arrives soon after, and reveals the truth to the rest of the staff in the middle of reception of how David ran off with a stripper to Mexico and kidnapped Ollie. When David informs Ollie that he can't live with him, he retreats to the car in anger. He sets the pictures he has of him and David on fire, but a fuel leak results in the whole car going up in flames. David is able to smash the window and get Ollie out before it explodes, but a nearby elderly patient isn't so lucky and is badly wounded by the explosion. The elderly patient is rushed inside, where she receives treatment, but is told that she'll be okay. David sits down and speaks with Ollie and gives him a psychological examination without being too obvious. However, Rosa overhears and angrily brands Ollie as crazy, which results in him taking to the roof of the hospital for solitude. David, Rosa and Jacob rush after him as he stands on the edge of the roof. Given no other options, David is forced to admit his own suffering of bipolar just so Ollie can see that it's okay to get help. They're successful in getting him back down, and Rosa and David accompany Ollie to speak with a police officer. Ollie admits that he caused the fire, and although the police officer says that he did the right thing, she's given no choice but to contact social services and look into it. Ollie goes to see the old woman, Sheila, who was affected by the explosion. She forgives Ollie and they agree to have her round for tea one day. Back in reception, David assures Rosa that his condition is under control, and that he carries his bumbag around with him to keep his medication in. She agrees to give their situation another shot as long as he keeps taking his medication. Alicia arrives at work the morning after her awkward encounter with Ethan. However, she is furious when she discovers that Jez and Max have a bet as to who can kiss her first. That evening, she helps a drunken Max get into bed and puts him next to Jez who's asleep naked in bed. She takes off Max's boxers and covers them both with the blanket, putting Max's arm around him. She laughs and walks away, having done this as revenge for their bet.